Harry Potter's twisted future
by Singinidiot
Summary: A boy by the name of Monty comes... who misteriously looks like Harry himself. Chaptr one: Reborn is out now :D


Author's Note: It's been a long time, my friends, since I have sent you guys a nice story – so I decided to start briefly by apologizing and then getting right down to business. I sent this one in because of the new book that came out – and am proud to say I have already read it XD. But after lying on the couch for about 2 days straight I have had to get back to my regular exercises and routines and I'm still a bit flustered. Please excuse all the grammar mistakes, etc.

The story takes place way in the future – in fact two generations after potter- meaning he is an elderly grandfather at the moment. Expecting the demise of You- Know –Who. Well… A background (May I say this is my own story – not a spoiler) You-Know-Who mysteriously disappeared and has not been seen in about 60 years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter – and this is not the plot for the future of Harry Potter – its my own twist.

Brief Note: No worries, guys – no book 7 spoilers but a few teensy little spoilers about the others.

The smell of death hung like fog on a humid morning, Dew was cemented on the grass that it was almost as if the rain had just stopped from a long downpour. Two men in dress robes stood across from one another, their wands at the ready.

"60 years and you haven't given up?" One of them said unmasking himself - he looked extremely familiar to the infamous boy who lived – Harry Potter. It was almost as if it were him – only younger.

"H-Harry P-P-Potter?" The man stuttered – slightly shaking his wand as he trembled.

"Why does everyone say that?" He shouted Casting a spell at the man still masked by his hood.

"Harry? But you – you –" He began

"_Stupefy_!" The boy yelled

The man felled to the ground with a loud thud. The boy looked around as if confused of where he was.

"MONTY!!" A girl voice broke the silence as she ran through the grass to catch up to him "Monty! Are you all right? You left the –" She began before noticing the stunned body before her. "What the –"

"A man." The boy named Monty began "He chased we here – wherever here is – he called me – Harry. Harry Potter"

The girl (Who was most definitely French.) Laughed a small, weak, laugh.

"Harry?" She started. "That boy from the story books the boy who liv-" She began

"SHUSH!" He stopped a three men came running towards them. He looked at her terrified face. Green lights flew past them. She shrieked in fear.

"Harry Potter" The first man croaked. He was most definitely old. The three stopped in front of him. "We mean peace."

Monty seemed as if he was going to explode. "HARRY!" He burst in anger "HARRY!! YOU TRY TO KILL US AND YOU MEAN PEACE TO HARRY! IM NOT HARRY POTTER!" He yelled moving his wand to face the first man's nose. "Leave."

The three laughed. "The who are you?" The second man, obviously younger – and shorter – asked.

"Monty. Monty Gufler."

They laughed again. "Still. We mean peace, and we bring news from an old – I mean new friend." The old man said once again.

"I apologize for the spells – we had not known it was you." Surprisingly, the third was a woman, she sounded old, also.

"M-M-Monty." The girl said, clutching onto Monty's arm

"Claudia Hart?" The second man asked? "Is that you?"

She silently nodded, and her face was flushed.

"Come along now, we must hurry before it is too late – Someone needs to meet you." The trio turned and started walking through the grass, but Claudia and Monty just stood there looking at each other.

The girl turned around "Are ye coming or are ye going to be wizard soup?" She giggled and motioned for them to follow.

Monty was first to start moving forward. Not long after Claudia noticed she was alone and trotted up to meet her friend. The walked through the field, into was seemed like a wooded forest. The trees were, and tall. One of them had something in it. It was what seemed to be a house.

"A tree house?" Monty asked as they approached the tall tree holding the house on top.

The three nodded as the stopped to climb the ladder. The tree was white - which was odd seeing that the rest of the forest was a dark, mossy brown.

The house on top was old, and the wood boards left wide gaps through the holes. It was merely big enough to fit the five and a couple of broomsticks. Two owl cages hung from a clothesline going across the tree house ceiling.

Monty climbed the ladder unsteadily, feeling Claudia move the ladder as she got on also.

Once at the top, the trio was already sitting on the ground with an old man with long, white hair.

"This is Seamus." The women addressed as the Seamus nodded

'Pleasure to meet you sir," Claudia said, stumbling into the tree house.

The VERY old man just laughed, "Pleasure is mine, miss Hart."

Silence steadied for a moment when Monty's head flooded with thoughts. Too many thoughts to list, there was.

"Why am I here?" Monty asked, impolitely

"Do ye know the story of You-Know-Who and Harry Potter, son?"

"Yes sir."

The old man felt his beard. "So you know of the order of the phoenix and maybe even Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then you must be familiar with us?"

"No sir."

"No?"

"No sir."

"Well, let me tell you, I am Seamus Finnigan. A loyal member. This is Lady Lovegood and Mister Longbottom. The other man is Oliver…. Weasley – not too much older then you, son. We are all on your side. On Harry's side."

Monty was confused what he was talking about.

"Even thought the demise of you-know-who is long past, a few loyal death eaters remain. Word came around that Harry Potter has been reborn and those few are out to kill you. They don't need another Potter." Misses Lovegood said gravely. She then smiled a kind, gentle smile "Not to worry, son, they will not be a problem for much longer."

Claudia stood first. "I don't believe it."

"The man." Oliver stood withdrawing the hood from his face. He was red, messy hair and freckles infesting his face. "Was a death eater – a weak one – if it had been an experienced fighter, you would have not lived." Oliver seemed angry. "Miss hart, you should believe it, you are also who they are after."

Claudia's eyes widened and she sat down

"That will be enough, Oliver." Seamus began "We mustn't keep you from your party, children, but before you leave us, Harry, the real Harry, would like you to use this. It is his grandson's but for now, it is yours." He said handing over a cloak.

Authors note: I have no clue if it's good or what – so tell me 3 :-)


End file.
